Talk to Me
by Keos16
Summary: Following a harrowing day at work, Chloe wakes to a brooding Lucifer and tries to bring him comfort. Short one shot, written for a request. Pre Weird Week Fluff, smut.


Chloe reached out in her sleep to pull her angel closer, but her arms met nothing but cold, empty sheets. She opened her eyes and cast them about the room and found it equally unoccupied. She sat up, wondering where Lucifer could be, when she heard the soft melody floating in from the piano.

She grabbed his rumpled white button down from the floor where they had discarded it earlier and slipped it over her shoulders before stepping out into the sitting area to listen to him play. He was focused totally on the music and he was still naked. It was a breathtaking sight.

She closed the distance between them, coming to a stop behind him. Chloe loved to watch his talented hands as he played, but before she had been there more than a moment, he brought the song to a close.

"Don't stop," she pleaded. "It was lovely." He sat motionless and silent on the bench. She reached forward and squeezed his shoulders, feeling the tension in them relax by a fraction. "What's wrong, babe?"

He reached a hand up to cover one of hers, stilling the impromptu massage and said "It's nothing, darling. Go back to bed."

"Don't feed me that crap, Lucifer. Talk to me." She tried to look at his face, but he turned away.

_That's it,_ she thought. _Time for drastic measures._ She slid one leg over both of his and settled herself in his lap wrapping arms and legs around him protectively.

The motion unsettled him and he finally looked at her. She grabbed his hand and placed it firmly on her breast, then wiggled in his lap until she could feel him stiffen beneath her.

She lifted up just enough to grasp his member and position it before lowering herself down onto his shaft. He let out a shaky breath, but began to move with her as she rode him carefully. He held her tightly, making love to her as though he wouldn't ever get to again.

His lips were on hers with a sudden fierceness born of need and pain. She rocked back and forth, sliding slightly up before plunging back down. The wound on her side burned and ached, but she ignored it. The pain was nothing compared to the feel of him possessing her so completely.

When she came, she cried out, "I love you, Lucifer!" The sound of her pleasure drove him over the edge and he came with her, grunting softly.

As they calmed, their breathing slowing once more, they held each other close. She pulled his head to her chest and demanded once more, "Talk to me."

Finally he looked at her, tears glistening in his deep, unfathomably dark eyes. "I almost lost you today. It was bad enough when you weren't mine to lose. But now, with all we have, all we're building together?" A single tear escaped down his cheek and disappeared into his stubble.

"I'm still here," she reminded him. "I'm okay. It was barely a graze." His hands settled on her hips, left hand skimming lightly across the bandage on her side. She didn't even wince.

"You could have died, and then I would never see you again. You'd go to the Silver City where I'm not welcome, and that would be it." He sounded like there was something stuck in his throat.

She grabbed his face and pulled it up. His eyes were closed tight. "Look at me, Lucifer. Look me in the eyes." He slowly returned her gaze and found an intensity burning there. "I'm not going to Heaven without you."

He scoffed, "What could you possibly feel guilty enough about to keep you from Paradise?"

"Leaving you alone," she said quietly. The conviction in her voice was unmistakable. "I would rather spend eternity in Hell at your side, than one minute in Heaven without you." She kissed him again, slowly and thoroughly. To Lucifer, it tasted of the promise of forever.

"My love," he said looking at her once more, the hint of a smile beginning to play at the corners of his mouth, "have I told you lately that you're completely off your rocker?"

"I know," Chloe replied, as he buried his face in her golden hair. "But at least it's you I'm crazy for. Come back to bed?" Lucifer nodded into her shoulder. He slid the cover closed over the piano keys and stood from the bench, taking her with him. She stayed wrapped around him, a shield against the cruel world, as he carried her into the bedroom.

He stopped by the bed and she reluctantly released her hold on him to climb down. He gently sat her on the edge of the bed and told her, "Wait there."

She watched him curiously as he rummaged through the top drawer of his dresser for a moment before turning to stand in front of her, hands held behind him.

"Chloe," he breathed lightly. "You are the most amazing woman in all of creation. I can't imagine a single day without you in it ever again. I was so afraid to ask this question. I was terrified of what your answer would be, afraid that you would finally see reason and run away."

Her breath hitched in her throat, eyes growing wide. His naked body was matched for beauty only by his naked soul, which he was laying bare for her.

"But," he continued, "any woman crazy enough to wish for Hell over Heaven is probably crazy enough to say yes." He knelt down on one knee and pulled out a black box. He opened it revealing an enormous diamond ring.

"Chloe Jane Decker. I have loved you since the moment I met you. Let me love you for the rest of forever. Will you marry me?"

She couldn't speak. She just launched herself at him, tackling him to the floor. She kissed his face over and over again.

He laughed, "Is that a yes?"

"Yes, you idiot," she cried. "I literally thought you'd never ask." Tears streamed down her face as he slid the ring onto her finger. It fit perfectly. He stood from the floor and helped her up as well. He kissed her passionately, leaving a hint of whisker burn on her chin in his enthusiasm. They climbed into bed together, clinging to each other for dear life.

"I love you, Lucifer," she whispered before she fell asleep in his arms.

"I love you more, darling Chloe," he said, carefully pulling her tighter.


End file.
